Trashy romance novels
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Emily et Gillian ont des lectures quelque peu dérangeantes de l'avis de Cal.


**Titre :** Trashy romance novels  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Béta:** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended  
**Genre :** Romance/Friendship.  
**Résumé :** Emily et Gillian ont des lectures quelque peu dérangeantes de l'avis de Cal.  
**Saison/Spoiler : **Saison 2, Truth or consequences (2x02).  
**A/N :** Voilà une petite fic en attendant la suite de "Petit guide de manipulation au bureau". Les chapitres suivants sont en cours d'écriture, simplement je ne publie pas tout de suite étant donné que j'ai besoin de les ajuster à mesure que j'avance dans l'histoire... Le bon côté c'est que je devrais être capable publier beaucoup plus rapidement après ça! [ah et au milieu de tout ça j'ai mon mémoire à rédiger d'où le retard, pour lequel je m'excuse platement! :) ]

* * *

Cal était occupé à revoir les rapports, en retard était-il besoin de le mentionner, que lui avait enfin remis Loker. Il avait beau être concentré, il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête quand il entendit Emily soupirer une énième fois. Il quitta des yeux son travail pour fixer son regard sur sa fille. Elle était installée dans un des fauteuils de son bureau, dévorant tranquillement un livre. Il y avait sur son visage un air rêveur qui poussa Cal à s'interroger sur l'objet de sa lecture.

« Hey, mon ange, l'interpella-t-il.  
- Hmm, répondit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?  
- Un livre, évidemment, lui répondit-elle évasivement. »

Cal regarda sa fille avec attention, surpris. Elle n'avait pas quitté son livre des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et il était évident qu'elle ne comptait pas lui dire ce qu'elle lisait. Étrange. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, inclinant la tête et se tordant le cou pour tenter de lire le titre de l'ouvrage en question. Malheureusement, la main d'Emily en masquait une bonne partie. Ce qu'elle ne cachait pas en revanche, observa Cal, était l'illustration de la couverture. Abasourdi, il observa le corps nu d'un homme se dessiner à mesure qu'Emily changeait sa manière de tenir le livre. Par quel miracle il réussit à retenir un hoquet de surprise, il ne le saurait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda-t-il en lui arrachant le livre des mains.  
- Papa ! s'exclama Emily en sautant sur ses pieds.  
- D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? demanda Cal en la regardant sérieusement.  
- Papa…  
- Em, ça n'est pas négociable. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as ce genre de lecture ? Et je suis certain que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai acheté ça. Est-ce que c'est ta mère ? Parce que dans ce cas, crois-moi, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle…  
- Ce n'est pas maman, l'arrêta-t-elle. Et papa, c'est juste un livre, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire… »

Cal songea en observant l'air outré de sa fille que ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui avait pas causé un choc pareil. Quoique la semaine dernière il y avait eu l'idée du tatouage, à laquelle il avait eu bien du mal à s'opposer, et quelques mois plus tôt Emily avait mentionné un road trip en Europe. D'accord, peut-être pas si longtemps que ça alors, rectifia-t-il en grimaçant. Il reporta son regard sur sa fille, décidant d'une part qu'il était hors de question qu'elle tienne de nouveau ce genre de livre entre ses mains et que d'autre part il était urgent de découvrir sa source d'approvisionnement.

« Emily, reprit-il plus calmement. Tu as beaucoup de livres comme ça ?  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et papa, ça n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est simplement une histoire d'amour.  
- Non, la coupa-t-il, une histoire d'amour, dit-il en feuilletant le livre, ne décrit pas "_comment Alfredo couvrit son corps du sien, la braise de son regard égalant la…_" »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en lisant la suite de la phrase. C'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. S'il s'en fiait à la manière dont sa fille rougissait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ait déjà lu cette partie du livre. D'abord il allait découvrir d'où ce… ramassis de métaphores mal choisies sortait et ensuite il allait avoir une conversation avec elle. Quoiqu'après réflexion il en parlerait avec Zoé et elle pourrait se charger de cette partie là.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ça, Em ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.  
- Nulle part, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.  
- Ça vient du lycée ?  
- Non !  
- Emily, d'où est-ce que tu tiens ce livre ? demanda Cal en énonçant chaque syllabe.  
- Papa…  
- Très bien, ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps mais je suis sûr que Reynolds ne verra pas d'inconvénient à relever les empreintes…  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, lui assura-t-elle.  
- Tu es prête à parier là-dessus ?  
- Gillian, murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.  
- Gillian, comme dans Foster ? demanda-t-il, choqué.  
- Papa, ne lui en veux pas d'accord ? Je n'avais plus rien à lire, c'est moi qui lui ais demandé… »

Il n'entendit pas la suite des excuses qu'Emily jugea bon d'énumérer, sortant en trombe de son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de sa collègue.

« Foster ! s'écria-t-il en entrant.  
- Cal, je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête de son travail.  
- Tu peux, affirma-t-il. Parce que figure-toi que je suis assez curieux de savoir comment cette chose, dit-il en brandissant le livre, a bien pu atterrir entre les mains de ma fille.  
- Oh, répondit Gillian en reconnaissant l'ouvrage. C'est-à-dire…  
- C'est-à-dire ? poussa Cal. Éclaire ma lanterne, veux-tu ? Parce que j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à saisir l'intérêt _pédagogique _des "_aventures palpitantes d'Alfredo, le bourreau des cœurs_", dit-il en lisant le titre.  
- Cal, soupira Gillian en souriant, ce livre est totalement innocent, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.  
- Innocent ? Parce que ça, dit-il en désignant la couverture, ne me semble pas innocent du tout ! Et je refuse que ma fille lise ce genre de… choses, finit-il en grimaçant.  
- Franchement Cal, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, ça s'appelle un livre. Et la couverture est la seule chose _d'osée_ qu'il y ait dans ce roman, argua-t-elle C'est une histoire d'amour, d'accord ? Avec peut-être quelques scènes suggestives, mais rien de plus, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Oh, pas de problème dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il. Et quand ma fille s'ennuie et vient te demander de la lecture, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui proposer ou est-ce qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu lui fournisses ce type de lecture régulièrement ?  
- Cette discussion est close tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé, lui apprit-elle en se levant. Mais si tu préfères que je lui prête des revues sur la manière de rentrer dans la psyché des tueurs en série ou sur le rôle des blessures de sang dans les meurtres, je tenterai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois, dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de se saisir de son manteau.  
- Foster ! Et où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il en la voyant sortir.  
- Manger, répondit-elle. J'emmène Emily avec moi, lui apprit-elle avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille. »

Cal resta scotché sur place plusieurs longues minutes, regardant Emily et Gillian se diriger vers l'ascenseur et finalement disparaître de sa vue. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou est-ce que Foster venait de le congédier ? Il avait tout les droits d'être énervé, pesta-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça d'élever une adolescente sans qu'elle lui fournisse en plus des munitions. Cal grogna et retourna dans son bureau, livre en main.

« J'aurai parié que vous étiez davantage du type à lire des romans policiers, l'accueillit Reynolds. Critiquer les descriptions de l'auteur et deviner l'identité du meurtrier avant tout le monde, ce genre de choses…  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? lui aboya Cal.  
- Une mise à jour concernant l'affaire, répondit l'agent. Mais si vous préférez discuter anatomie masculine, dit-il en désignant la couverture du roman, je peux aller vous chercher Ria ou Heidi, proposa Ben, un sourire en coin.  
- Reynolds, gronda Cal. Pour votre information, je viens de le confisquer à ma fille, alors soyez gentil de m'épargner vos commentaires. »

L'agent afficha un air moqueur qui ne plût pas le moins du monde à Cal. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et posa le livre sur un coin de son bureau, prenant soin de masquer la couverture en posant un dossier par dessus.

« Vous savez, repris Reynolds, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer, mais ça n'est pas exactement le genre de livre que j'offrirais à ma fille, remarqua-t-il.  
- Ça ne vient pas de moi, grogna Cal.  
- Sa mère ? demanda Reynolds, incrédule.  
- Non, répondit-il.  
- Qui alors ?  
- Est-ce que c'est un foutu interrogatoire Reynolds, s'exclama Cal en se levant, où est-ce que vous compter me faire votre compte rendu ?  
- Très bien, très bien, acquiesça l'agent en levant les mains. Concernant l'affaire donc, selon le rapport… »

Pour sa défense Cal n'avait pas vraiment la tête à écouter les explications de Reynolds et se contenta donc d'hocher la tête aux bons moments. Quand l'agent quitta finalement la pièce, secouant la tête devant son manque d'attention, Cal n'avait pas retenu un mot de son monologue. Rectification, il avait compris que l'affaire était close et que le rapport de Reynolds finirait inévitablement par venir s'ajouter à la pile de dossiers qui menaçait d'envahir son bureau.

Il se replongea finalement avec détermination dans ce que Loker osait nommer des rapports, tentant de chasser de son esprit les lectures de sa fille. Et de sa collègue, ajouta-t-il mentalement avant de soupirer. Franchement, Emily n'avait même pas dix-huit ans, elle n'était pas censée… Oh non, il ne voulait pas y penser, vraiment pas, décida-t-il en se remémorant l'une de ses précédentes découvertes. Ça lui avait définitivement servi de leçon, c'était certain : plus jamais il n'irait fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa fille. Nope. Mais, décida Cal fermement, ça n'était pas une raison pour que Foster lui remette ce genre de… Il tenta désespérément de finir sa pensée par autre chose que "manuel", sans grand succès, et songea que dès que sa collègue remettrait les pieds dans les bureaux, il irait lui en toucher deux mots.

Il n'eut fort heureusement pas à attendre longtemps, entendant bien vite le rire de sa fille résonner dans les couloirs. Cal se leva et tenta d'intercepter Emily qui l'évita sans même lui jeter un regard, se dirigeant tout droit vers le bureau de Loker et Torres. Il haussa les épaules et décida de commencer par Foster. Une discussion s'imposait, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de cette dernière.

« Foster, l'interpella-t-il.  
- Cal, l'accueillit-elle calmement.  
- Ce livre n'est absolument pas innocent, attaqua-t-il en désignant l'objet en question.  
- Il l'est, contra la jeune femme. C'est un best-seller, l'une des plus belles histoires d'amour de l'année, lui apprit-elle. »

Il se retint de grogner, observant un sourire rêveur se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa collègue. Sérieusement, c'était ça une histoire d'amour aujourd'hui ? Quoique s'il fallait s'en fier aux standards des derniers films à l'eau de rose sur lesquels il était tombé, ça n'était pas franchement étonnant. Il soupira en songeant que si sa fille était là, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire remarquer à quel point il pouvait être vieux jeu.

« Et Jane Austen alors ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Qu'est-il arrivé aux histoires d'amour imprégnées de chaste romantisme?  
- Quoi Cal, je ne te savais pas passionné par ce type de littérature, plaisanta Gillian.  
- Je connais mes classiques, se défendit-il. Elle fait partie des plus grands auteurs britanniques, ne t'en déplaise.  
- Crois-moi, lui répondit-elle en souriant, s'il y a bien un livre qui ne me quitte pas c'est Orgueil et Préjugés.  
- Très bien, la prochaine fois propose ça à Emily.  
- Oh mais c'est déjà fait, Cal. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que ta fille connait ses classiques elle aussi. Emily a dévoré Austen et les œuvres des sœurs Brontë en à peine quelques jours, lui apprit-elle.  
- Et tu t'es dit que passer de la littérature pré-victorienne aux romans Harlequin constituait la transition parfaite ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant sérieusement Gillian. Celle-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, réprimant visiblement un sourire devant son obstination. Mais que croyait-elle, se demanda-t-il, qu'il allait la féliciter, peut-être ? Sérieusement…

« Cal, soupira-t-elle, si tu avais pris le temps de lire quelques pages…  
- Comme si ça risquait d'arriver, railla-t-il.  
- Tu aurais vu, poursuivit Gillian, qu'il n'y a en tout et pour tout qu'une seule et unique scène d'amour dans les cent cinquante pages, souligna-t-elle.  
- Oh, pas de problème dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Et si la scène occupe _seulement _une trentaine de pages, alors je devrais probablement m'estimer heureux, observa-t-il sarcastiquement.  
- Très bien, lança Gillian en se levant, tu veux voir une histoire osée ? Voilà, dit-elle en lui fourrant un livre dans la main.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.  
- Du matériel pédagogique, railla-t-elle. Tu auras une base de comparaison comme ça, poursuivit Gillian en le poussant vers la sortie. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. Bonne lecture, lui lança-t-elle avant de refermer brusquement la porte. »

Cal resta planté plusieurs secondes sur le pas de la porte, le regard rivé sur les deux ouvrages qu'il tenait. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'Heidi le fixait, un air légèrement moqueur sur le visage, qu'il se décida à rejoindre son bureau. Après tout, il avait une réputation à maintenir et il préférait ne pas imaginer les remarques que Loker serait capable de faire s'il venait à le surprendre avec ce genre de livre à la main.

Par précaution, Cal posa donc les romans sur son bureau, les masquant de nouveau en posant un dossier par dessus. Une technique qu'il commençait à maîtriser, songea-t-il malgré lui. Il se demanda soudain si Gillian utilisait la même, il avait certainement pu la voir réarranger ses dossiers de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il se rendait dans son bureau. Cal réprima un grognement et chassa ces pensées, tentant de se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Mais il avait beau faire, son regard revenait inlassablement se poser sur la pile de papiers qui recouvrait le foutu _matériel pédagogique_ que lui avait remis Gillian.

Soupirant, il songea qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien s'atteler à la fastidieuse tâche que promettait d'être la lecture des deux livres. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec ça, plus vite il pourrait à nouveau se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours.

Il avait déjà feuilleté le livre d'Emily auparavant, aussi se concentra-t-il sur le roman que lui avait remis de force sa collègue. Rien que la vue du titre lui donnait la nausée, sérieusement quel auteur pouvait bien songer à intituler son livre "_La passion débridée d'un amour royal_" ? Il résista bravement à l'envie de balancer l'objet dans la corbeille à papier et se résolu à attaquer la première page.

Vraiment, il aurait dû parier avant de l'ouvrir, songea-t-il en réprimant un grognement. Évidemment l'étalon s'appelait Bénédicte, évidemment l'héroïne répondait au nom d'Angélique et aucun doute que le frisson évoqué dès la première ligne ne devait rien à _la brise fraîche qui souleva légèrement son châle, laissant transparaître cette poitrine si innocente_. Oh non, se sermonna Cal, il n'avait pas vomit lors de sa première visite à la morgue, il n'allait pas être malade à la simple lecture de ces… inepties. Nope, il était connu pour son entêtement après tout, alors il allait faire ce à quoi il excellait : il allait s'obstiner.

C'est ainsi que le surpris Loker, une bonne demi-heure de lecture acharnée plus tard. Cal sursauta en entendant le jeune homme frapper contre le cadre de la porte, glissant rapidement le livre sous la pile de dossiers la plus proche. Il allait se lever quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée étant donné sa… ah, _situation_, songea-t-il en se rasseyant.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Eli en levant un sourcil.  
- A vous de me le dire, lui répondit Cal avant de se racler la gorge. Ou est-ce que vous êtes là simplement pour me faire la conversation, Loker?  
- Hum, non, répondit celui-ci. J'allais partir pour le bureau du maire et Emily m'a demandé de la déposer chez sa mère en passant, lui apprit-il.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Cal en grimaçant.  
- Yep, confirma Eli. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, commença-t-il, mais…  
- Vous êtes déjà en train de la faire, maugréa Cal en le fixant.  
- Hum, oui, et bien elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir vous parler… et ça ne me gêne pas de la déposer, clarifia-t-il.  
- Très bien, soupira Cal. Allez y, et Loker ?  
- Hum ?  
- Merci, ajouta-t-il avant que le jeune homme ne quitte la pièce. »

Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de savoir qu'Emily lui en voulait mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter sa fille dans l'immédiat. Il s'agita dans sa chaise, son esprit se tournant de nouveau vers le livre dont le dossier ne cachait que partiellement la couverture. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale et il se redressa brusquement, surpris de voir que l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin.

Feuilleter ce foutu bouquin lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. C'est ça, songea-t-il sarcastiquement, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas tant feuilleté que lu d'une traite, ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il allait rendre ce livre à Foster et ne plus jamais y poser les mains, décida-t-il fermement. Cal grogna en sentant son précédent _problème _revenir de pleine force à la pensée de son amie lisant ce genre de récit. Au moins, il était maintenant forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu raison. A la lumière des aventures, pour peu que l'on puisse y appliquer ce mot, de Bénédicte, souverain succombant aux charmes de la jeune Angélique, Cal était définitivement en mesure de relativiser les lectures de sa fille. Nope, la scène d'amour d'une trentaine de pages sur laquelle elle avait réussit à mettre la main était presque chaste comparée à celle sur laquelle il avait posé les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et se concentra un instant sur les factures qui traînaient devant lui. Il se redressa finalement, se saisissant des deux ouvrages, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction du bureau de Foster.

Cal s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, se demandant ce qu'il était censé dire. Après quelques vaines secondes de délibération, Gillian interrompit le cours de ses pensées et il reporta son attention sur sa collègue.

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête.  
- Hum, non, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. J'ai lu tes livres, annonça-t-il.  
- Lu ? répéta-t-elle, sceptique.  
- D'accord, feuilleté, rectifia Cal en s'avançant.  
- Bien, répondit-elle en se replongeant dans son rapport.  
- Bien, répéta-t-il. Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, ajouta Cal devant son silence.  
- Est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de reconnaitre que j'avais raison ? lui demanda Gillian en souriant légèrement.  
- Ça se pourrait, reconnu-t-il en penchant la tête. »

Elle releva finalement les yeux de son travail et le dévisagea curieusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il affecta de nouveau une pose nonchalante, croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil devant le silence de sa collègue. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta ne l'aida cependant pas à se calmer et il pouvait dire de manière certaine qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Bien, décida-t-il. Elle était quoiqu'il en soit en tort ici et il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Oh, non, songea-t-il, il n'était pas celui qui possédait une pleine collection d'histoires torrides cachée dans un sombre recoin de son bureau. Foster n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, décida-t-il, un sourire satisfait s'étendant lentement sur ses lèves.

« Tu seras gentille de ne pas laisser traîner tes, ah… livres, lui intima-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Emily, ou Loker d'ailleurs, mette la main dessus.  
- Aucun risque, le rassura-t-elle. Après tout tu ne les as jamais trouvé jusqu'à présent. »

Elle le faisait exprès, observa-t-il en déglutissant difficilement, son précédent problème menaçant de faire une apparition remarquée. Cal se raclât la gorge et observa Gillian contourner son bureau pour se saisir des livres en question. Elle le frôla, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque et se pencha pour replacer les livres… Oh, ça aussi elle l'avait fait exprès, décida-t-il, son regard fixé d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas qualifiée d'amicale, sur sa collègue, penchée sur les étagères. Cal détourna difficilement le regard, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pu voir précisément où est-ce qu'elle avait rangé ces foutus romans.

Quand elle se retourna, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, il se maudit de s'être ainsi fait avoir. Il se décala, se plaçant entre elle et le bureau et sourit effrontément, décidant que c'était à lui d'avoir le dernier mot cette fois.

« J'ai fait mes devoirs, lui fit-il remarquer en lui bloquant le passage.  
- Devoirs ? demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.  
- Est-ce que ça n'était pas, selon tes propres mots, du _matériel pédagogique_ ? cita-il en la fixant.  
- Hum, je suppose, répondit Gillian en reculant légèrement.  
- Alors, professeur, reprit-il, je suis au regret de te faire remarquer qu'il y a une faille dans ton, ah, cours, finit-il en s'approchant. Il manque quelque chose…  
- Une note ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
- La mise en pratique, répondit Cal d'une voix suave. »

Il observa avec délectation sa collègue rougir et détourner les yeux devant son regard. Oh, il n'avait pas toujours été très appliqué dans ses études, mais c'est une matière pour laquelle il ne verrait pas d'objection à viser la note maximale, songea-t-il avec malice. Quoique qu'il n'avait rien contre quelques cours particuliers, ajouta-t-il mentalement avant de reculer d'un pas, rendant à Gillian son espace personnel.

« N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant du planning des examens, lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ah, par contre j'ai une question pour toi, lui annonça-t-il. Pourquoi Alfredo et Bénédicte ? Qu'est-ce que les prénoms italiens et français ont de plus, franchement ?  
- Hum, voyons, réfléchit Gillian en souriant. Les français sont romantiques et les italiens… Je ne sais pas, des étalons ? proposa-t-elle en riant.  
- Au moins Jane Austen a eu le bon goût de doter ses personnages de noms dignes, grogna-t-il. Alfredo, franchement…  
- Il y a Armando aussi, Augusto, Dino, énuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts.  
- Pitié, gémit-il, j'ai compris, les prénoms italiens font vendre ses fichus bouquins.  
- Probablement, reconnu-t-elle. Mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour les classiques, sourit-elle. »

Les classiques, hein ? Jane Austen était un classique, britannique aussi, observa-t-il dans la foulée. Et si son accent s'assurait bien d'une chose c'est qu'aucune personne croisant son chemin ne puisse ignorer sa patrie d'origine. Un bon point pour lui, forcément, nota-t-il en redressant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la convaincre de lui donner cette leçon finalement, songea-t-il en la fixant.

« Eli, par contre… dit-elle en reprenant la parole.  
- Qu'est ce que Loker vient faire là dedans ? demanda Cal, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oh rien, répondit-elle innocemment. C'est seulement le prénom du héro du livre que j'ai prêté à Emily la semaine dernière, observa-t-elle l'air de rien. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?  
- Loker a proposé de la déposer chez sa mère, répondit-il avec un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Vraiment ? Intéressant, remarqua-t-elle en retenant un sourire. »

Il sortit précipitamment du bureau de sa collègue, maudissant Loker de tous les noms. Il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard à Gillian, juste à temps pour voir un sourire goguenard se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa collègue. Il pesta intérieurement, songeant qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Cal lui retourna un sourire carnassier, satisfait de la voir l'observer avec méfiance. Oh oui, songea-t-il avant de se détourner, il allait travailler ses _cours _avec application et il pouvait déjà penser à plusieurs moyens d'avoir le dernier mot une fois pour toute.

**FIN**


End file.
